And Back To Hell We Go
by Ryuukiba-Grimm Scarlette
Summary: what happens when you Cross a spy, Eagle, and my bubble gum obsessed OC, well one things for sure, this ain't going to end well. Rated T for language and Wolf yeah I know the summary sucks, just read it before ya judge me.
1. Hello

**hi peoples, second fic on the way here, this fic will contain Scarlet, another OC and there will be an appearance of Devils Bane, but they won't be using their powers :'( but there will still be wackyness, well how can there not be if Tom's in it, he is nuts after all, combine with Eagle and it's a wonder if anybody emerges sane ;). set after SR but with a difference JACK IS STILL ALIVE! :) why? because she's bloody awesome thats why.**

* * *

ALEX

Great just bloody great, they promise to leave me alone and now what, Scorpia is gone, disbanded, vanished in the wind, the world is safe. SO WHY THE (insert string of swearwords here) am I being called at 5am on a bloody sunday to the bloody bank.

I storm in, scaring the receptionist, hmm she's new, and storm towards the elevator.

"Kid you can't go up there, it's off limits"

"well take it up with the Ice Queen who called me in at 5 in the morning on a bloody sunday" I yell as I punch the button and the doors slide open with a 'Ding', to reveal,

"Ben?"

"Alex? what are you doing here?"

"Ice Queen called me in, don't know why but she better have a damn good explanation"

"mister Daniels, since you appear to know this young man could you please tell him that he is not allowed on the upper flours" she is beginning to get irritating, at least the old one knew who "the Ice queen" was.

"Sorry Bernice, he's got an appointment with Mrs. Jones" well that shut her up, she scowls at my smirk just as the doors close and we head up to see Mrs. Jones.

"So you left last night, paperwork piled up again" I asked trying to break the silence

"yes, wait, you were asleep, how did you..."

"the door woke me up"

"how? never mind, remind me to never let you stay over again, _freaking spy boy_" he mutters the last part and I laugh, I wonder if Mrs. Jones found the prank yet. . .

'Ding' and now we're here.

well, the office is the same as ever, except for the smell of. . . Peppermint? well this is Mr. Jones

"Agent Daniels, Alex, good to see you again." she doesn't even bother to look up, same as the last time

"what do you want... Tulip"

"It appears that while SCORPIA has disbanded there is still some making threats on your life"

"_really?, _Mrs. Jones I can handle one threat" well what's the big deal?

"yes, it appears that while SCORPIA, has disbanded, there are still some threats on you're life, and while Mr. Daniels is the most suited for the job of protecting you, I do believe that his annual training is next week" well this is not going in a good direction

"You can't be serious" well at least he gets it

"well this will be interesting to say the least" they look at me oddly then notice the grin on my face

"Alex, whatever you're thinking that is a bad Idea" Mrs. Jones looks confused to say the least, before slipping on a emotionless mask

"whatever the problems are, you leave tomorrow at noon, please don't cause to much trouble" oh I won't cause trouble, I'll jut be getting a little revenge...

* * *

SCARLET

this is going to be AWSOME, Cypher will never see it coming.

"Ready" says my co-conspirator Spectre

"as always, I can't wait to see her face" ooooh this is going to be gooooooooood

"3-2-1" SPLASH

"SPECTRE, KURONEKO, GET YOUR (insert long string of curses) ASSES DOWN HERE

"see ya" specter say's before disappearing

"TRAITOR" I call before i fall of the beam that we were hiding on, and land on my but, Just as DB walks in, _great._

"Do I even want to know what happened or do I just skip straight to the part where you get a month punishment, specter disappears until it's over and you kick her but for revenge" she says, well she doesn't need to sound 'soooooo' patronizing about it.

"Is it really that routine?" I say as I get off the floor

"yes" they chorus, really?

"so where are ya sending me this time" I try to sound upset but I know she has some favors she's _dying_ to get rid of

"there's a Sergeant that owes me some favors, enough to cover you and someone to supervise you" supervision, well that's new

"we leave tomorrow, pack your things, and don't bother trying to get out of this"

"Don't worry, but who's supervising?"

"Exile, she needs the training"

"WHAT" Exile, the no nonsense newbie, What is she thinking?

* * *

**well my readers, until next time, I wonder how this is going to go...**

**and for those who you who haven't guessed it, Exile is the name of the new OC**


	2. What's up?

**hello my dear readers, to answer the comments, Scarlet is not a spy, she is more of a back up for retrieval teams or if you need to blow something up, quit frankly she couldn't act to save her life, nor is she a mary sue, bad things happen to her, why else would she be going to the BB? but on with the story.**

* * *

WOLF.

and _why _are we being dragged to the sergeants hut at 5 in the bloody morning, It's bad enough that we're a man down but we just got back, and eagle had coffee, If i find out who gave him it I will kill them, he hasn't stopped bouncing, or talking in three hours.

"What's the problem sarge"

"You're going to be getting some more team mates"

"how many?" well this is strange to say the least, I know we're a man down but that doesn't mean we need more people.

"Four, EAGLE STAND STILL" he snapped

"Yes Sir." finally he stopped, than god for small mercies

"why four sir?"

"they aren't permanent, I believe you remember Fox and Cub, they are two of them, the other two are request from an old friend, their Names are Exile and Black Cat, from what I've heard the later will be a problem, but I'm sure you can handle it, they will only be here one week."

"Yes, sir"

"EAGLE STOP THAT BLOODY BOUNCING THIS INSTANT" and he stopped the bouncing which he had started, probably couldn't sit still for more than five seconds.

"they will be arriving at 1400 hours tomorrow, try to at least act like a normal unit, DISSMISED"

"Yes sir" we all say then leave,

"_wolf, can I please talk to cub this time, Pleeeaaaaaaase_"

"fine, just don't freak the others out too much, the sergeant did ask us to act like we're a normal unit"

"If that's even possible" scoffed snake, he has a point, with eagle the hyper maniac they'll probably lock him in a padded room on the first day.

"this is going to be a long week."

"Why is there an extra day in it?"

"No Eagle there isn't" How in the name of god did he get into the SAS?

"then why is it going to be long?"

"Oh Shut up, AND STOP THE FUCKING BOUNCING ALREADY DAMMIT" I...AM... GOING... TO... KILL... HIM

"yes Wolfie"

"Why you little"

* * *

The next day.

ALEX

"so I'll be leaving at lunch today, I think I'm supposed to have the flu again, not that they believe that anymore" they probably won't, Poor Tom, I wonder why he sticks with me.

"so true, they could have at least let you come to school" I sigh as I look up at the ceiling.

"true but it would look suspicious if I just disappeared in the middle of the day"

"I guess, not that it matters much at this point. . . you going to get revenge?"

"well of course, I've already got 346 Pranks planned and ready to be used, Mrs. Jones said there would be some 'others' at the BB, wonder what their doing there"

"WHAT, what if they're the people you got sent there to avoid in the first place" Did Tom actually come up with something that makes sense?

"true, but considering the only people who know I'm coming are Mrs. Jones, the Sarge and K-Unit, what are the odds"

"with you, very likely"

"ha, so sad yet true" my luck of the devil still holds out.

"I'll see you when you get back, whenever that is"

"Bye Tom."

"Alex, have you packed your stuff yet?" yells Ben from down the hall, I'm staying with him until Jack gets out of the hospital, it was kind of boring at first, but then he introduced me to the wonderful world of pranking, he's probably regretting that about now...

"finished it yesterday" I call back, why are we going again, it's not like I can't take care of myself. sigh, I suppose I'll just have to survive with a pissed off wolf and two unknown persons for the next week or so, hmm, I wonder what they're like.

* * *

CYPHER (unknown time, inside the Labyrinth*)

"Hmm, so Kuro and Exile will be joined by two spy's, That is not going to end well, I wonder who they are, the Blond one seems to young to be an agent"

"he is"

"Dammit V, do you have to pop out of nowhere"

"it's not out of nowhere"

"ugh never-mind, back to the topic, What do you mean he's too young to be an agent"

"according to his file they were Blackmailing him into doing the work, or at least the old head was, a man by the name of Alan Blunt"

"well, when Kuro comes back from camp and Spectre returns from... wherever she's gone, we might just have to pay him a little visit"

"why do I not think that is a good Idea..."

"cuz it's not a good one, It's a brilliant one"

"sometimes I worry what goes on in you peoples heads" hmm this is going to be fun...

* * *

**Okay for the explanation:**

*** okay I know it's a cheesy name but It was the best I could think of for a giant, form shifting maze, Cypher is another OC but will not be appearing again, well maybe at the end but probably not, V which stands for Victrice, the name of the other person in the conversation, Is a good deal like smithers, makes awesome gadgets and all that, but she never actually goes into the field.**

**until next time...**


	3. what's the date again?

**hello dear readers, chapter three is HERE. and I have nothing else to say.**

* * *

EAGLE

"are they here yet, are they here yet?" I ask Wolf, I mean, he should know right, being the leader and all.

"No Eagle they are not here yet, If they were here we would see them now wouldn't we?"

"well you don't have to be so mean about it..."

"yes I do it's about time you stopped acting like a five-year-old"

"I do NOT act like a five-year-old"

"You do"

"I don't"

"You do"

"I don't"

"You do"

"I don't"

"You do"

"I don't"

"You do"

"I don't"

"Now you're both acting like five-year-olds, Now why don't you shut it because I can see the jeep and yes Eagle that probably means they're here." Snake snaps

"YAY, and this Time I actually get to talk to them, right?..." Come on I'm not that bad.

"Yes Eagle you may talk to them, but try to restrain yourself" the sergeant said from behind me, Wait... when did he get here?

"And Wolf, have you removed the Items I instructed you to confiscate?"

"Yes sir."

"Good" and with that he turned to walk away, but what did he mean confiscated items...

"Wolf?"

"WHAT" he snaps

"what did he mean when he said Confiscated Items?"

"he meant that I had to of removed any and all caffeine, sugar or alcohol that we may or may not of had"

"WHAT... WHY"

"because apparently the one named 'black cat' is not allowed to have any."

"why?" what's the matter with sugar?

"because, the first time she had sugar she burned down half a village and euthanized her brother" say's a strange lady who came out of the truck, wait when did that get here?

"so, we've done worse, and who are you" says Wolf

"I am Devils Bane, and Black Cat was Five at the time, not to mention untrained, while her brother was a brown belt martial artist." wow, how did she do that?

"could you two come out now" she calls over her shoulder, and out comes a woman, probably in her twenties, and a teenager with, PINK HAIR? what the?

"the adult is Exile and Pinky over there is Black Cat, don't piss-'em off, watch out and sleep with one eye open. and YOU" she said to the pink haired one, "BEHAVE" she says as she climbs back into the van

"yeah, yeah, yeah." in response all Devils Bane did was narrow her eyes and drive off.

"so... nice to meet you" and they all just glare at me, why don't they like me... Sigh

* * *

ALEX

they picked me up at noon exactly, I guess I shouldn't of counted on them being late. I said goodbye to Jack at the hospital* in the morning then pulled some practice pranks on Ben for a while before they got there. I wonder how the others will react to me, and who replaced Ben when he left?

"are we there yet" I ask just to annoy ben.

"No Alex, for the hundredth time no we are not there yet"

"the hundredth? is your counting off, I only asked sixty eight times so far."

"I thought Jack asked you to _behave_"

"she did, I never said I would though."

"this is going to be a long week" oh it will be, it will be the longest week ever once I begin my revenge...

* * *

**so what does yah think, R&R, until next time.**


	4. Does anybody else like pineapple pizza?

**hello my dear readers, thanks too the THREE people who reviewed, here is chap 4 and I hope ya'll like it.**

* * *

SNAKE

who are these people, and how does that older one know the Sarge, and why on earth did she send a teen, here, granted said teen has swords on her back, and why haven't the others noticed that though they are looking at her strangely, but that may be just her appearance, and what is she chewing?

"POP"

okay so she's chewing gum, again _why _did they send her here, well I may as well ask her

"why did you get sent here" the Pink-haired one, no Black Cat just laughs and the elder one, Exile responds

"_she_ got sent here because she pulled a prank on Cypher, I on the other hand am here for actual training, she probably finds this whole situation fun, especially since she's going to be practicing on you lot for once she gets out"

"practicing for what?" well that cleared up, well not much, at least we know which one is the responsible one, and why Devils Bane said to sleep with an eye open...

"Once I leave" Black Cat finally speaks "I'm going to help Spectre pull a prank on the ex-head of MI-6, So far on the brainstorm that will become a plan we have, multiple fluorescent colours, glitter, a computer virus that pops up a video of a clown monkey playing an accordion and a series of exploding pastries, if you've got something to add, please tell me" she seems very happy about this, I think I see why she isn't allowed sugar, she may even be worse than Eagle, and this is before she's hyper...

"and how are you planing to do that" Wolf says skeptically

"very easily, oohh the others are here" she says randomly, and she's... right? but how could she tell it's them, their still a couple miles away... she is strange, but what about her silent friend?

* * *

FOX/BEN

"Are we there yet" alex asks for what I am _now_ fairly sure is actually the hundredth time, sigh why did Jones stick me with him... does she really hate me?

"No Alex, we are not there yet"

"Actually Mr. Deniels" says the driver "we are here"

"oh thank goodness" I say, I don't think I can take much more time alone with Alex, why on earth did I ever show him that video...

"Alex, could you please refrain from pranking them on the first day"

"would I do that" he says with a mock expression of shock

"in a heart beat" I say, oh for the love of all that's holy, please don't let this week get any worse.

"oh fox, you insult me so" he says with a expression of mock hurt, _sigh_

'THUMP' and now we're here I climb out of the car to see the team, which I was expecting, and we knew there were going to be others, and one of them seems normal enough, but what the hell is with the pink haired teenager.

"FOOOOOXXX" Eagle says as he tackles me, and Alex bursts out laughing, the strangers merely raise an eyebrow

"hey guys, who're they" gesturing to the strangers as I ask once Eagle lets go.

"didn't they tell you?" the normal looking one says, the teen seems to be seeing if Wolf will notice when she sticks... gum in his hair? "I'm Exile, _she_ is Black Cat, don't ask how she of all people got the name but..." and she just shrugs to the last part, she obviously doesn't like her teammate, if that's what they are

"I'm Fox, and this is Cub, umm, watch your step around him"

"I was about to say the same thing about Black Cat" and said teen was chewing more gum, and actually left the old piece in wolfs hair, well this isn't not good, if they team up, this is really not good, oh why of all times did we have to come now, god if you're up there, please help, we're going to need it... sigh

* * *

**Remember to R&R please Tell me what ya think and I'l try to work with it, sorry 'bout the short chapter but I'm doing my best.**

**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.Look.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.There It Is.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.The REVIEW button.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**_.click it..._**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**\ .||. /**  
**\.||./**  
**\ . ****/  
\/**


	5. What about spicy pepper pizza

**chapter five on the way, hiya folks, please enjoy, rate and review, ^_^**

* * *

EXILE

so this is the famous Alex Rider, hmm, one would think that hanging out with Venom and KuroNeko* for this long things would stop surprising me, ah well, I was raised normal, not sure I can say the same for either of these teenagers...

"so who're they" says... Fox, i think

"didn't they tell you?" well that's odd one would think that a government agency would at least of tried to run our fake IDs...

"I'm Exile, _she_ is Black Cat, don't ask how she of all people got the name but..." I just shrug, they really don't need to know the full extent of the crazy that is KuroNeko

"I'm Fox, and this is Cub, umm, watch your step around him" he says, well at least he seems normal, though considering his teammates there has to be something wrong with him.

"I was about to say the same thing about Black Cat... which reminds me, KuroNeko, DB asked me to remind you to hand _them_ over"

"_hand_ _who over_" she asks with false innocence,

"Yuki and Arashi"

"fine" she mutters... and hands over her katana, why does she bring them everywhere, i mean she knew she wouldn't be able to keep them.

"you named your swords 'snow' and 'storm'?" says Alex, I suppose I should call him cub now that we're here..

"well I had to call them something, and considering how I got them it seemed appropriate" she says

"circumstances?" he asks

"let's just say that if you see lightning in a blizzard when you are driving, one should _never_ i repeat never leave the car" she shudders as she finishes, well now I'm confused, I thought she just called them that because she liked the names, well that's what i get for assuming anything about her is normal.

"forget the names, since when did you have them?" Wolf buts in

"what do you mean since when? she's had them since she got here, didn't you see them" says alex... WAIT, says Alex?

"you noticed my blades?" says KuroNeko,

"why wouldn't I?" he asks confused

"I like you" she decides, that boy is lucky, if she likes him that means she won't prank him, and I _saw_ what she packed, I'm glad I'm not on her prank list, I would probably go nuts, thank god for small mercies, I feel kind of sorry for them, they don't exactly see it coming, poor fools.

* * *

**yes I know it's short, so sue me I'm busy. If you are a subscriber then maybe wait two or three updates before actually reading it.**

*** Exile refers to Black Cat as KuroNeko because they mean the same thing they just thought it would be easier for the soldiers to just call her black cat**

******.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.Look.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.There It Is.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.The REVIEW button.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**_.click it..._**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**\ .||. /**  
**\.||./**  
**\ . ****/  
\/**  



	6. well I do, what kind do you like

**hello my dear readers, chapter six is here! yaaaaaaay, well here it goes ;)**

* * *

ALEX.

well these people are different to say the least, a pink haired teen, who apparently likes me, and a black haired adult, who oddly enough seems like a younger, female Blunt, though the pink haired one.. KuroNeko, or Black Cat as she is apparently to be called, but why the difference, they mean the same thing, and her explanation of the swords was, confusing to say the least, and why does she 'like' me?

"wait up, Rider-boy" calls Black Cat, wait

"How do you know my name?" I ask her as calmly as I can manage, Tom was right, coming here was a bad decision.

"oh please, Cypher hacked MI-6 ages ago, but she only recently found out about you"

"_really_" I say, sarcasm practically dripping out of my mouth

"mm-hmm" she says, completely oblivious "which brings me round to why I wanted to talk to you, do you have any Ideas on how to prank Blunt"

"wait, what?"

"_do you have any Ideas on how to prank blunt_" she says really slowly, well that was unexpected to say the least.

"why?" I say suspicious, why the heck does she want to prank him, she hasn't even met him, she only saw his file...

"because he's a heartless bastard who used a kid to do his dirty-work and we want to torment him, and while we aren't allowed to _physically_ hurt him, there's nothing that says we can't drive him bat-shit crazy" hmm, I think I may like her too, well this certainly will be an _interesting _week, to say the least...

"and why should I trust you?" I ask

"YAY, you're smart" she declares then runs off, umm, okay, what the hell was that?

* * *

WOLF.

well that was confusing, Cub just walks off, and this Black Cat girl follows, I'm not even sure she's sane, and why do I feel something on my head? and why do _we_ have to baby-sit the brats.

"well I should probably explain" says the Exile, why on earth did she choose that?

"You'd better" I growl at her, well I can't look soft.

"okay, we're here because I need the training and we needed to place KuroNeko somewhere she would hopefully cause the least destruction"

"Wait" I jump in "why do you call her KuroNeko, I thought she was called Black Cat, and what do you mean the least destruction?"

"they mean the same thing and the destruction, well that's because she has never completed a mission without blowing something up"

"Oh _really_" the skepticism clear in my voice

"really" she continues "but back to the explanation, we were also sent here to supervise each other since we never let anybody go alone. And when DB (Devils Bane) said to sleep with an eye open, she meant it, though KuroNeko will probably knock you out anyways, now Eagle she may enlist to help, and I should probably alert you that she has most likely gotten Cub to agree to help, from what I heard you lot were total bastards to him when he was here, so he will probably want revenge... I think that about covers everything, no wait, you have new nicknames"

"nicknames?" says a very confused Snake, and I have to admit I am confused too...

"yes, most probably annoying ones, unless she likes you, but if she hasn't said she does then you're screwed"

"she's right" says a reluctant Fox

"she is?" asks Snake incredulously

"yeah, Cub already had several hundred pranks ready before he got here, combine that with what she's just said, and we are royally screwed" I look to his face hoping for him to smile and say it was all a joke, he doesn't, but how much damage can to kids do, from the looks on you're face, a lot

OH SHIT...

* * *

**Mwahahahaha, cliffie, sort of, anywho, rate and review**

******.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.Look.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.There It Is.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.The REVIEW button.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**_.click it..._**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**\ .||. /**  
**\.||./**  
**\ . ****/  
\/**


	7. A cookie to anybody who actually noticed

**hello dear readers, chapter three is HERE. and I have nothing else to say.**

* * *

SCARLET

I should probably rejoin the group, seeing as it is time to eat and all, the food probably isn't good, maybe I should do some hunting, nah, that would probably confuse them even more, but for the first prank, I think I'll go with the clown makeup, or the pink, oooohhh this will be so much fun, how on earth did DB ever think this would be a punishment? ah who cares, I get to have fun and 3N* gets to train, though that kid, he didn't look to good, he's seen to much for his age, there's a reason that we put a age limit on how old you can be for missions, and while they probably think I'm his age I am really just _really _young looking for my age**, but I should probably still join them

* * *

SNAKE.

Where did the pair of them go, I thought that Exile was the normal one, but she is actually creeping me out, she doesn't interact much but when she does it's like she's analyzing us, like I said, _creepy_, but that doesn't make the other one any more normal, she acts like Eagle on 5 cans of red bull, and thats before she has sugar. though we did manage to get some good out of this, Fox is back, though he didn't really need to bring Cub back with him, speaking of Cub where is he

"hey guys, wheres Black Cat and Cub"

"Right here" two voices chorus, wait

"Where?" Wolf growls, he really does live up to his namesake

"Up here" calls Black Cat, who was apparently sitting on the rafters, "and cub was on his bed, the _entire_ time, you lot really need to get better at your observation skills"

"I'll say" joins Cub "how can you not notice the teen you spent 11 days picking on sitting _right _here, I mean come on!"

"Cub, it's not their fault that practically a freaking nin-mmmnnn" I look up to see Exile with her hand clamped on Fox's mouth

"I wouldn't finish that word if I were you, now I'm going to let go, do not finish that sentence, unless of course you have a death wish" Fox nods and Exile lowers her hand, yup definitely creepy.

"relax 3N I saw it coming, it would have been fine" says Black Cat, still on the rafters

"what's the big deal about saying nin-gmmmnnn" and now Eaglehas the hand over his mouth

"honestly do I need to duck-tape _all _of you're mouths to avoid you lot slipping the taboo word?" says a very pissed Exile

"Why is it a taboo word?" asks Cub, granted I am wondering the same thing

"PTSD" says Black Cat, apparently bored "but if we don't leave soon we are going to miss meal time, and considering we have the obstacle course first thing in the morning that probably isn't a good idea."

how on earth is she even old enough to have PTSD, and how does it connect to ninjas?

"she's older than she looks, the ninja thing isn't something I should really be telling you, and no, I'm not a telepath" I hear beside me, it's Exile, still creepy, how did she sneak up like that? well this week isn't getting better.

* * *

**so what does yah think, R&R, until next time.**

*** 3N stands for triple N or No Nonsense Newbie**

**** that would be the understatement of the century, she is technically just under 300 years old, but that won't come up in the actual plot-line.**

**********.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.Look.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.There It Is.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.The REVIEW button.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**_.click it..._**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**\ .||. /**  
**\.||./**  
**\ . ****/  
\/**


	8. The random chapter names:

**hello my dear readers, thanks too everyone who has reviewed it is appreciated and I give you all a giant basket of cyber cookies. :)**

* * *

ALEX.

As we we all trudge along to the mess hall to receive the 'oh so wonderful food'... not, I have to wonder about what Black Cat asked, what would I do to prank Blunt, well, it would have to be loud, and probably very colourful, and funny, I swear that man has no sense of humor, I wonder if we can lock him up with Eagle, after feeding said SAS man a couple crates of red bull, that would not go well for blunt, but Eagle would probably be fired, unless Eagle wears a mask, hmm nah he would take it off, unless we super-glued it to his face, hmm, that could work...

I stumble along the line receiving scoops of mush and the such-like I headed towards the benched tables, only to be stopped by a very large hand on my shoulder,

"where you going kid?"

"to the table" I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world, which it kind-of is, "where else would I be going"

"no you're not, only people who've served this country get to sit there"

"So he can sit there" says an overly cheerful voice from behind me, oh great

"what are you talking about little girl"

"I'm talking about the fact that he has done more for his country already than you ever will" she says in a deadly calm voice, I can practically feel her glaring at him, and I can't even see her,

"but on the other hand I guess I can't sit there since I haven't done stuff for this country, this is actually my first time inside the border" she says back to cheerfulness

"don't be stupid, you can sit with your Unit, and that applies to both of you, Bear if you have any objections then take them up with me, but not now, " say's the sarge out of nowhere, "KuroNeko it's good to see you again" and he walks out

"you know the sarge?" asks Fox

"mmmhhhmm, mission down by one of those middle-eastern city's that ends with 'bad' i don't remember which one" she says distractedly

"yeah just ignore her, for now, she probably won't talk much for the next couple of hours" says Exile

and with all that weirdness out of the way we sat down and tucked into the delicious... mush, okay so maybe not so delicious

* * *

JACK

Why on earth do I have to stay in this hospital, it's all so... clean, and bright, I can tell why Alex hates these places so much, and it's really creepy at night, it just seems like something is going to just jump out at you.

I think I hear footsteps, but that can't be right, everyones asleep, so who's there?...

"Hey JackRabbit" says the figure at the door

sigh "DB you scared the shit outta me, don't do that"

"Not sure what I did but alright, I just came by to let you know you're kid's alright" wait, how does she know Alex?

"you've seen Alex? you are NOT going to recruit him"

"relax, we aren't going to 'recruit' him, and I haven't seen him but Scar has"

"Kuro? well that should go well, Ben told me Alex developed a love of pranks, I pity the people that got stuck with him"

"mmhhmm K-Unit is in for the longest week of their lives"

"K-unit" he's in the army

"SAS, along with Ben, though they call him Fox there"

"hmm, well I can't wait to hear about it"

"I bet you can't JackRabbit"

"that's not _my_ name"

"maybe not but what Scar dubs you is what you get"

"I know, tell her to watch out for Alex"

"I will, by the way, Porcupine says hello"

"of course he does, do you mind saying hi back?"

"not at all, but you should be getting some sleep"

"yeah, yeah, yeah" even so I fell asleep pretty damn fast

* * *

**Remember to R&R please Tell me what ya think and I'l try to work with it, sorry if it ain't the best but i have three major assignments due next week, another the week after, and then these end of year exams that literally serve no other purpose than to waste our time... sigh, don't expect an update for a while but I will still try my best, oh and if anybody knows how to make a working tsunami model then PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM me, I need it. any suggestions will receive a extra large basket of cyber cookies. :)**

**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.Look.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.There It Is.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.The REVIEW button.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**_.click it..._**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**\ .||. /**  
**\.||./**  
**\ . ****/  
\/**


	9. by the way

**Hello, chapter 9 IS UP and I hope you folks like it, if ya don't, well then too bad.**

**A thank you to Lily Icerem for reviewing TWICE and to all you lot who actually read this, a giant basket of cyber cookies to you all, oh and Lily, don't worry I will clear up the whole thing soon enough :)**

* * *

Back at the cabin,

WOLF

Okay, I want answers, who are these people and why are they here, hell why is cub here, Fox won't bloody say anything and those two are just plain weird.

"Okay you lot I'll be frank"

"ooh, ooh, can I be Carl" Eagle and BC yell

"What?"

"you said you'd be Frank" Eagle states, confused

"its an expression" I reply while raising an eyebrow

"For what?" BC interrupts.

"For I want answers now and now one gets to leave till I get them"

"Answers for what?" Exile asks

"who are you, what are you doing here, who do you work for and YOU" I spin to face Cub "are answering too"

"Fine" Exile says

"you're just going to tell them?" asks Cub skeptically

"It's not exactly a secret" says BC

"So what's going on?" I growl, and they all raise an eyebrow, I swear the planned this.

"why don't we sit down before we end up in an over lenghed conversation, that did not sound so lame in my head" says Fox, we all comply.

* * *

SNAKE

While I agree I am curious, Wolf did not need to be so tactless about it, then again what did I really expect, it _is _Wolf.

"Like wolf said, What is going on?" I start us off

"Well, there is this, how do we say, co-worker, whom we call Specter" Exile starts "she is, a notorious prankster, some of you may have heard of the 'giant cookie' incident of 2003"

"_she did that?_" we all exclaim

"Hey I helped" BC cries indignantly

"Yes, that you did. The pair of them will prank anybody, and I mean _anybody_, that is actually how Scarlett landed us here, they pranked Cypher and as a result she got sent here"

"but Spec got away" BC, or apparently 'Scarlett' grumbled

"On the other hand I am simply here to train as I am new"

"yup, the no nonsense newbie, but why are you here Rider-Boyo"

"Wait, Rider?" questions Eagle

"It's my last name" Cub says, "why?"

"I think I knew someone named Rider once, haven't seen him in a long time though, gotta be about 15 years now..." Eagle trails off at the end, lost in thought, 'hmph'

"what?" Says Wolf

"Never thought i'd see the day _Eagle_ got lost in thought"

"HEY" shouts Eagle as we all burst out laughing.

"Cub" Wolf growls once he got his breath back "what are you doing here?"

"Because I'm a international super-spy with a 100% success rate and an old enemy of mine wants me dead" he replies with a completely straight face

"yeah right" I scoff but he has already gone to sleep, there's no way that was true, right? well I may as well go to sleep too...

smoosh, what the f****

"CUUUUUUUUUUUUB, get your (insert over extensive string of highly inappropriate swearwords here) ass over here right now" Wolf yells, only to find that Cub is gone, and so is BC

"told ya so" mumbles Exile before she roles over

"juuuuuust f***ing great" mutters Fox, what the heck have we gotten ourselves into?

* * *

**Okay, if anybody is wondering, the 'smoosh' sound effect is the pillows disintegrating into foam when Wolf put his head down, what the giant cookie incident was will be explained later, until then, SEE-YA ROUND FOLKS :)**

**********.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.Look.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.There It Is.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.The REVIEW button.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**_.click it..._**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.  
**_.you know you want to.  
_.||.  
**********\ .||. /  
****\.||./  
********\ . ****/  
****************\/**


	10. IT'S THE HOLIDAYS :

**Hello again, the new chappy is up and rolling, to Lilly Icerem, don't worry it's not stalkerish, you're saying you're opinion and I really appreciate it :) I hope you lot like the story and without further distraction ON WITH THE SHOW** :)

* * *

BEAR

What the hell has this camp fallen to? Children, who the hell is sending children here? Cub was bad the first time, but some hyper little girl? Her partner isn't that bad, at least she's an adult. What is the sarge thinking?

"Hey Bear? what are those two doing here?" asks Cobra (A/N teammate, unrelated won't be seen again) asks, pointing to the pair of teens

"Beats me, they probably can't even punch properly"

"True, but whats the small one got in that canister?"

"Who knows" I shrug it off

"I do" says a voice from behind us

"Gaah!"

"Who are you" I demand, ignoring my teammates girly squawk.

"The names Exile, no I won't explain why but I can tell you what's in the canister."

"..."

"So what's in it?" Cobra pushes

"Bokken, wooden swords for practice fights, she has a bunch of different ones in case someone else wants to use one, or two as her fighting style requires"

"Requires? what sort of weird style is that" Questions Cobra, well personally I can think of one but I'm not telling them it.

"Not one would have heard of, or at least it's highly unlikely"

"Why's that"

"It's practically extinct" She states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Someone like her knows an extinct fighting style?" there's no way she knows _that_ fighting style.

"And what would you know about her?" and now she's mocking us, okay maybe she is as bad, at least her _friend_ is predictable.

"Hey girly, you should leave, before you get hurt" says Lizard, (A/N 2nd teammate)

"ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" and she finds this funny why?

"Me get hurt... ha ha, by you" and there goes predictabiliyty.

"hn, I'd like to see them try" states Exile.

"Are you crazy?" asks Lizard.

"I have never claimed otherwise" I think that hair-dye is getting to her head, that or she was crazy to begin with...

"Though that's not why, the odds of me actually being hurt by one of you lot are next to none, I bet a whole squad of you couldn't take me down, the same applies to Cub" WAIT, SHE BETS WHAT?

"You **are** nuts" laughs Lizard

"Maybe not" Fox says

"Have you lost it?" I yell at him "They are _children_, Fox, CHILDREN, how can you expect them to fight a whole squad, they'll be killed"

"You've never seen Cub fight, he's been well trained, and he doesn't require mass amounts of strength to do so"

"And neither does Black Cat" a voice joins from behind, Exile, yeesh I forgot about her "For you lot anyways. If you had the same skill level then maybe it would be a problem, but you don't so it isn't"

"Yeah right, they are just teenagers, and scrawny ones at that"

"That has nothing to do with fighting ability" Fox and Exile chorus.

"Well why don't we test that" a slimy voice states from the rafters, oh great, Scorpion decided to crawl out, and he wants a fight, poor them.

"Sure thing, as soon as someone explains why THERE IS A NINJA IN AN ARMY CAMP"

"WHAT? WHERE?" we all yell, only to see her pointing a... SWORD, A REAL FREAKING SWORD, at Scorpions head... wait... WHAT!

* * *

**mwahahaha, strange little cliffy I've left you all, as a warning I probably won't be updating for a while, don't worry, I'm not dead, but with the holidays coming up, I don't have a computer, and thus, I cannot create a new story, but I will update as soon as I get back :)**

**And to those who were wondering who the pic is of, it's KuroNeko, or at least a cartoon of her.**


	11. IM BAAACK

**Hi folks, Yes it's me, and yes I am still alive, sorry I haven't been updating, but here's the next chapter so please don't kill me.**

* * *

*Last time*

"Sure thing, as soon as someone explains why THERE IS A NINJA IN AN ARMY CAMP"

*Now*

WOLF

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

One brat, not too bad, two brat's and the emo, not unbearable, until one of them points a sword at a soldier, how the hell'd she even get it in here.

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you, do you even know who this guy-"

"KURONEKO." Exile barks, louder than I expected

"WHAT?"

BANG

Black Cat falls down and Exile is standing there holding a smoking gun, again where do these people store their weapons

...

"Alright" I grind out "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I roar at Exile, who the hell goes about shooting their team-mates?

"Ehhh Xi-chan, a little warning next time ya do that please, didn't 'Trice tell you only to use it in emergencies." A sinister voice emulates from Black Cats fallen, now standing (?) body.

"Would you rather I let Kuro slice his head off?" So apparently this is completely normal for them, that's probably not a good thing for us

"Why not, he looks pretty tasty." The apparently not-Black-Cat, says with a vicious grin.

"Yami..."

"I'm Joking, Xi-chan, he's a bit too stringy for my tastes"

"Yami no Oni, notice where you are, and stop smiling, I do believe poor Lizard has wet himself"

...

...

she's right, there is actually a dark stain spreading on Lizard's crotch, poor guy, his teem won't let him live it down, ever.

"Are you going to explain what the hell is going on or do you enjoy the fact that you're the only ones who know what on earth is going on?" Cub asks from the sidelines. Damn he was so quiet I didn't even notice he was here.

"Oh I'll explain, after our fight, I do believe my other half did challenge you lot to one." The not-Black-Cat states with glee, and I have to say, her smirk is not much better than her smile, it is still as creepy as hell. "So, who wants a weapon, I've got plenty to go around." She holds up the canister and rattles it about, great, she's even cockier now, is she really planning on taking on a whole unit?

"Why not, may as well get it over with." Cub shrugs, grinning too, o boy, their both nuts.

""So, Who's first?""

* * *

**And zere you are, ze chappy is here, I'm sorry it's short but it's all I got.**

******.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.Look.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.There It Is.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.The REVIEW button.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**_.click it..._**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**.||.**  
**\ .||. /**  
**\.||./**  
**\ . ****/  
\/**  



End file.
